Wet saws are commonly utilized for cutting hard materials, such as concrete, stone, ceramics, tile, etc. In operation, water is applied to the blade to keep the blade and materials cool, and reduce dust and other particulates that may be expelled from the cut during cutting. Because the liquid also lubricates the cut and flushes particulates therefrom, a clean source of water, i.e. one substantially free of particulates, is often essential to making a quality cut without undue breakage. Accordingly, wet saws are often attached to a fresh water source, for example, a faucet. The fresh water source provides a continuous supply of clean water to the saw. However, such wet saws are of limited mobility, as they are required to be near a water source in order to properly operate.
Recirculating wet saws are also known, which filter and recirculate the water expelled during the cutting operation. These wet saws have the advantage that they are not required to be near a water source. One such recirculating wet saw is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,844; U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,871; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,602, each incorporated herein by reference. However, the water reclamation systems utilized in such wet saws are overly complex, expensive, and inefficient.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved liquid reclamation and recirculation system for a wet saw cutting apparatus.